Text messaging Under the Sheets
by KnowThyMaster
Summary: Mr.Sunshine, himself, was alone crying in the rain. H/A & minor P/G twoshot


Hello, I'm trying to get back into writing. It's been so long since, I've been on . Life has gotten in the way as well as school. I want to try to get back into the habit of coming up with stories so now, here it is. I couldn't make it fit so I'm making it a two-shot.

P.S. I don't Hey Arnold. If I did, it wouldn't have ended after the movie.

Looking into their eyes, I paused before answered. My voice was low, I glanced every few minutes to be sure that there wasn't a single figure approaching the room. I close the open door and turned back into eager eyes. Sighing, I started my tale.

He was alone in the park. His golden blond hair dull and flat on his face as the rain fell down harshly on him. His clothes were soak and damp, and his hands were white as he gripped his knees tightly, shaking from the cold. Far away, it looked like a sad picture, Mr. Joy and happiness, himself, was depressed on a park bench alone in the rain.

No had taken notice of him, everyone rushed pass him to get out of the rain and run to their warm homes.

Little miss sunshine, Olga, was visiting so it wasn't much of a shock that I was outside. I could've cared less if it was raining flaming footballs as long as I got out of that house. Stupid Bob and his constant encouragement of all of Olga's great achievements chased me away. I wasn't going to stand in the back while Olga showed off her new Harvard fresh boyfriend.

I didn't worry about the rain, I just grabbed my pink umbrella and walked out the door. No one had noticed that I had even left. Sadly, that's my position in the household.

I didn't know where I was going at the time. But my feet led me to the park and I just happen to find the football head. It was so awkward. My heart felt like someone was squeezing it and throwing it against my chest as I observed him a few feet away. He was probably depressed about the breakup with Li-la.

I debated whether to walk away as if I had never seen him or to confront him and listen to him rant about what he must of did wrong for her to break up with him. Years of stalking Arnold when I was younger has taught me that sometimes things work out best when I don't get involved.

What felt like forever but was probably only a few minute, I decided to approach him. Standing beside, right next to him and he didn't turn his head up. Nope, he continued to stare down on his feet. I felt sorry for the poor fellow, he must have had pretty bad fallout with her for him to be so depressed. I sighed already exhaust with all the precautions and extra measures, I have to take when it came to this guy. I leaned forward and held my umbrella over him. Clothes be damned, I'm just grateful, I wasn't wearing a white t-shirt.

He stopped shaking suddenly and he looked up into my face. And I felt my entire world shatter. His eyes were red and they looked so...so defeated. I've never seen his eyes so hopeless and dull as they were that day. It's been years since I've spoken to him. After the whole save the neighborhood thing and my sudden confession passed off as a spur of the moment thing, I stopped bullying the football head. No matter what shape or form it could have taken, I saw what happened on that roof as my rejection. After kissing him, his eyes were screaming with fear. Helga G. Pataki, local bully and heartless girl had kissed him. While everyone had celebrated, I was in my room crying and shouting out curses that would make girls blush and Bob, one proud dad.

Time passed and after talking to Dr. Bliss and Pheeps, I decided to give up all hope of ever being with Arnold or "ice cream". At first, it was the hardest thing to do and I always found my way back to him, whether it was a simple push in gym or rolling my eyes when he got in front of the class. But over time, the two of us drifted apart and now, in our sophomore year of high school, we don't even wave when we see each other in the halls.

I've ever pretty sure that he's been pining for the ever great Li-da. In eighth grade, he was lucky enough to get a date and Lila had so much fun that she decided to keep him. I backed down, no matter how much I wanted to follow them and ruin their date, I held back and stayed at home in the living room, restraining myself from leaving the house.

Five years of separation and now I was before him with nothing to say. He looked back down ashamed. The silence spoke for the two of us and it wasn't making much of a conversation.

"So football head, how's life" Stupid, idiot. How's life, pretty crummy if he's crying. What kind of idiot says that? I scolded myself but stopped at the soft laugh next to me. He looked up into my eyes, his eyes were so beautiful but don't ever tell him that I told you that.

"You don't know how much, I've missed that" He said hoarsely. He must have been here for a while. I wasn't about to address the stupid question but moved on, I don't think he was likely to even have answered the question.

"So Arnoldo, planning on leaving anytime soon" I snorted as I glared at him acting like I was doing this because I had to.

"No, it'll be a while till I can go…" He choked and fell silent.

"Home" I finished for him and he nodded his head in answer. I sighed in exaggeration, my black shirt was completely soaked through and my hair wet and limp on my face.

Flopping down beside him, I held the umbrella over the two of us, my arms were getting sore but I wasn't about to get a cold but more importantly, I wasn't about to let Arnold get sick.

"Here, let me take that" He took the pink umbrella from me and I shivered from the slight touch between our hands. His hands were freezing.

"Hey, Genius, how long you've been here?"

"I don't really know" He sighed and stared outside the park, at the empty street corner.

"Unless, some other idiot been sitting here then I'm pretty sure you know…"I stopped short of what I was about to say when he turned to glare at me coldly and with such hatred in his eyes. I shook slightly in shock at nice sweet Arnold glaring.

"Sorry, it's just been a really long day and I just don't feel like talking" He muttered

"What did you think your attempt at a glare scared me, ha, I laugh at your attempt" I jumped slightly at the sound of him laughing beside me.

"I laugh at your attempt"

"Blame English" I shrugged as he stopped laughing and his lips soon curved to a small smile. It was small compared to how big I've seen him smile but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Right, you're taking advance English" He moved slightly closer to me, I shrugged it off as him being cold and my body emitting heat.

"Yeah, it'd be a good class too if the teacher actually knew what he was talking about most of the time instead of using crummy sparknotes" I ranted and glared with not much affect as he was chuckling once again.

"Is everything I do a joke to you" I crossed my arms and stared into his green eyes that I realized wasn't really green. They had a tint of gray in them, it only made his eye strike out more. I turned my head to hide the blush, that was making its way on my cheeks.

"Sorry, Helga, it's just after all these years I can always know that you'll always be a stone unrelenting to anything." He sighed

"I doubt, I'm still the same, I now have two of these and grew these" I pointed to my eyebrows and puffed up my chest. He blushed and then started to laugh. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't as gloomy as he was before.

"Thanks Helga" His eyes were glossy but he refused to let the tears fall.

"Hey, football head, don't try to be strong." I whispered and I let cry on my shoulder. It's impossible to tell how long we were outside in the rain. Maybe it was a few minutes, an hour, three, I don't know but I don't regret it. Even if I was sick in bed, with a huge headache and the bathroom being my favorite room in the entire house. It was around there that the text messages started.

**U sick 2**

It took me a few minutes to realize that it was Arnold. Now that I think back, I wonder how he got my phone number, I'll have to ask him that later.


End file.
